


Upended Apartments and Terrible Smells

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda left alone in the apartment can't find the source of whatever is smelling terrible, when Hilary gets home to find the whole place upended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upended Apartments and Terrible Smells

When Hilary walked into the small apartment she shared with Amanda and Brianna Decker. She was just about to drop her hockey bag in their mudroom when she noticed the place was trashed. 

“Holy shit,” She said, throwing her bag into the room before venturing further into the apartment. 

Every item in the small, cozy apartment had been flipped and thrown out of place. She started walking through the living room, the kitchen looked the same, finally coming toward her and Amanda’s room. Sitting in the middle of the mess was Amanda, pulling books off a bookshelf. 

“Babe?” Hilary said softly walking over toward Amanda cautiously. “Mandy?” She said again and Amanda turned to look at her.

“There’s a dead, something in here,” She said eyes wild and Hilary finally sat down behind her, pulling the woman close. 

“Ok, we’ll find it,” She promised, kissing the woman’s temple.

“I’ve been looking for hours… I can’t find it. It’s going to rot somewhere and stink forever,” Amanda said dramatically and Hilary laughed, shaking her head.

“It will stop after a few days,” She pointed out earning a hard glare from her girlfriend. “We’ll find it,” She backtracked.

“We need a cat! This doesn’t happen when we had cats growing up.”

“We aren’t getting a cat,” Hilary sighed, this argument had been coming up every few days lately, she knew she was going to lose it soon. “Cats will eat Quinton,” She said and Amanda glared at her.

“Well maybe he deserves to be eaten,” Amanda said and Hilary pouted at her. “Sorry,” She leaned up and kissed Hilary. “I love Quin.”

“You did check to make sure it wasn’t him right?” Hilary asked slightly nervous. 

“Yes, and no it’s not him, he’s happily eating some dried crickets for being alive.”

“Good,” Hilary smiled, she stood up, pulling Amanda with her. “Ok let’s find us this dead thing.”

x-x-x

When Bri opened the door and saw the apartment a mess she groaned. She walked further into the apartment, tossing her hockey bag onto Hilary’s. 

“What the hell guys?” She yelled and Hilary’s head popped up from the living room. She was quickly shoving a blanket toward Amanda. “Hell man! We have rules against that!” She yelled turning away from her two friends.

“Sorry,” Hilary said sheepishly.

“Why is the apartment trashed?” 

“There was a dead something somewhere,” Hilary said.

“Sorry Decks,” Amanda said and Bri turned around to face them. 

“Dead something?” She asked and Hilary chuckled.

“Or well… that’s what we thought, or well what Mandy thought.”

“Do not place all the blame on me, you helped look for it too!”

“What was said dead thing?” She asked using air quotes.

“Our dirty sock pile that we both agreed not to wash cause we were too lazy and a week's worth of socks wasn’t enough for a load,” Hilary quickly explained and Bri laughed as Amanda glared at them.

“It was so gross,” She complained.

“So note to self, do the socks so Kess doesn’t toss the apartment, gotcha,” She smiled and looked around. “Well, let’s clean up,” she said and the trio started to attempt to pick up the rest of the apartment. “Dude our socks smelt that bad?” Bri asked when Hilary was out of Amanda’s earshot.

“Oh so much worse than that, poor Kess almost threw up when we found it,” She explained and Bri laughed.

“That’s fucking great,” She said making eye contact with a glaring Kessel across the room. “Sorry,” She mouthed and Amanda flipped her off. At least living with those two was never boring.

**Author's Note:**

> So kind of short and sweet, to the point. Totally not what I spent all of yesterday doing... nope.


End file.
